


Basket of Joy

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: What would Napoleon put in an adult Easter Basket? Ideas for it might be a Playboy bunny tail, Cadbury eggs, alcohol lollipops.  Written for the 2019 Easter Egg Challenge on MFUWSS





	Basket of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Budgieluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgieluv/gifts).



Illya’s body was his canvas. Napoleon swirled greens and blues across bare skin and smiled as Illya moaned and bucked.

Napoleon paused and fanned himself with his hand.

Illya bent over a chair, naked save for a small bunny tail placed just so, hiding the most delightful of pleasures.

This time he fanned himself and took a series of deep breaths.

“Be strong, Solo,” he cautioned himself.  “You can do this.  It’s all about control.”

Control? Him?  How could he control himself as Illya responded enthusiastically to a wooden massager and vanilla musk body oil?  Drizzling it just so, drip by enticing drip on the tip of Illya’s penis until the man begged for release.

“ENOUGH!” Napoleon shouted and then looked around himself sheepishly. No one paid him the least bit of attention.  For that, he was thankful.  He needed to think of something else.

 _Candy, now candy was a safe bet. Who didn’t like candy?_ Napoleon asked himself.  While his tastes had matured over the years, there was a selection of candy here to entice even the stoutest heart.

A spicy chocolate bar, and cream-filled Belgian truffles, liquor-flavored chocolates, and cherry-filled eggs would bring a smile to anyone’s face and leave them with sticky fingers and an even stickier mouth. And it would only be right of Napoleon to offer assistance with the cleanup, since he’d helped make the mess, licking and sucking the chocolate, sucking and…

“Sir, are you all right? You look rather flushed.”   The hand on his shoulder made him jump and he looked back at the clerk.

“Sorry, I’m fine. I seem to be plagued with an over-active imagination today.”

“Will this be all for you today?”

“Do you have something festive to put it all in?”

“I have the fire red basket which comes with a ribbon and a feather.”

“A feather?”

“Think about it.”

Napoleon shook his head firmly. “I’d rather not.  I have not embarrassed myself… yet.  Wrap it up, please.”

“You are among friends, sir. It’s amazing how many people do choose to pursue a more adult version of their childhood memories.”  The clerk began to ring up Napoleon’s purchases, smiling as he got to _Para Dice_.  “This game is very popular if your partner is willing.” 

Napoleon smiled at the man’s choice of words. “Happily, no problem with that.”

“You’re a lucky man. You’ve made some expensive selections.”

“You have no idea.” The thought of Illya’s face when he unwrapped this Easter surprise was going to be so worth it.  “Nothing’s too good for the one I love.”  Napoleon passed over the money and hefted the brown paper wrapped basket.  “Have a nice Easter.”

The clerk watched him go. “Lucky girl,” he said to his next customer.

“Perhaps, but I think luck is in the eye of the beholder.” Illya held up a satin eye mask. “Do you have this in black?”

 

  


 

 


End file.
